One's Worth
by DemonDragon
Summary: The End of the first demon war through the eyes of a young Holmcross


One's Worth  
  
I don't own Wild Arms, Nor do I own the ideas created therein. I just own Elin and Aron...and Dierkas....and the origional stuff. All the rest belongs to Mediavision. Except for Lenora, She belongs to my friend Nimil.  
  
  
  
The room was quiet, Silence hung thick in the air. Rumors were circulating that they were next, he didn't want to be next, He wasn't sure about the future, but it wouldn't end here. Footsteps coming down the hallway, The whispers were nearly deafening. The feet stopped at their door. {we are next, Oh guardians if any of you are listening please save me} Behind him he heard a slightly gruff voice "When he opens the door" The silence returned as he slowly awaited that terrifing click, to let him know he hadn't died waiting.  
  
*click*  
  
All around him they pushed past him, wanting to be the first to breath fresh air. The guard was caught off guard and was thrown against the far wall, unconscience.  
  
The last of them turned and asked him "Are you coming E113? Are you coming Elin?"(pronounced E-Lin) He shook his head "Yeah I'll be right behind you." The guy smiled and led the way for Elin.  
  
Up ahead he had no idea what was happening, he heard a muffled yell every once in a while, and moments later walked past a heap on the floor. {Must be a guard) he thought to no one.  
  
They eventually found themselves in the armory, or what was left of it. Each one took a favored ARM, Elin was one of the last so he took what he was handed [Light Cross] "It'll do" he commented to no one in particular.  
  
They were closely approaching the main entrance, and by the sounds from ahead they had already encountered resistance. He was now in the main yard, and he saw ARM's being fired in all directions, and heaps where men once stood.  
  
After a moment of tension, all was quiet again. "We're free!" a voice remarked, "Freedom!" more yelled. {But now what? We won't just be accepted for who we are. Look at what had been done} It seemed that many others had the same thoughts. "Quiet!" a voice yelled, a familiar voice. A hush went across them, "Now we are free, but we must remain free. I think we should leave this place, find shelter elsewhere." Murmurs of disagreement spread quickly. "Let me finish" the man continued "We should seek shelter, Here we are open to attack, and we need to negotiate with them, maybe we can reach some sort of agreement." the man finished. {What was his name, Terin}  
  
Another man stepped out of the crowd, "And do what? Hide again! I'm tired of hiding, I say we kill them all, like they tried to do to us!" A shout of support from some of the prisoners re-enforced the man. Terin rebuttled, "NO, if we do that we are no better than they are." whispers of agreement spread quickly too.  
  
The argument was seemingly neverending, Finally the prisoners split into two groups. The Rebel prisoners named themselves the "Black Hawks", and the peace loving members of the Terin group. Terin and his followers left the prison, The Hawks however found they liked being in control of the ex- prison. The few guards that weren't dead were randomly beaten, and other horrid tortures were planned for later.  
  
Terin's group found a large cave south of the Prison, roughly 20 miles. {A safe distance} Terin thought.  
  
* * * * Time passed as it always does, and with the passing of time change occurs. The flow of time is endless.  
  
It had been two months since the escape, Terin had pleaded with the Goverment not to hunt them down, they only wanted peace.  
  
Elin was returning from a wood gathering trip, his normal everyday routine. he placed the wood neatly on the wood pile and went to a small tent he had set up for himself. Terin was pacing in side the cave, as he had led them here, it was only fiting that he become the group representative.  
  
Almost 30 of the prisoners went with Terin, almost half were selected as gatherers, 12 of them were still training incase the Hawks saw them as a threat. The remaining three were headed by Terin, and took care of foriegn affairs.  
  
As you know the hawks remained in the prison, turning it into a fort of sorts. and they had released the living prisoners(ex-guards) on the condition that they didn't attack the prison. Secretly however teh hawks were preparing a major strike against their ex-government. They had to keep up the charade, at least until they were ready, and they would be soon.  
  
Terin was still pacing back and forth, again and again. Something was bothering him, Terin never paced like this. Elin approached him with a gentle smile "Is something wrong Terin?" Terin turned and gave a half hearted smile "It's complicated" he mumbled. "Anything I can do to help" Elin replied. Terin's brow scrunched up in thought. "Yes, yes Elin. I want you to go to the prison. They are planning to attack the nearest Elw outpost. I want you to try and convince them not to." Terin smiled gently back at Elin "And take this." Terin tossed a small object to Elin. He caught it and studied it carefully. "It's a crest, whose is it?" Terin smirked, "It's ours, the crest of the Peace-Seekers. If you can't convince them I want you to go to the outpost and warn them. And do whatever the captain tells you to." Terin finished. Elin could have swore he saw a tear run down Terin's cheek, but in the dark he wasn't sure. "Go to the armory and get weapons a ARM and any supplies you may need." Terin saluted Elin and Elin returned the gesture.  
  
He gathered his things, and picked up a wooden staff, and his [Light Cross] ARM, He loaded it and set off into the night. Careful not to disturb his friends around the fire.  
  
Almost two hours and countless monster encounters later, the Prison loomed over the horizon.  
  
"Who goes there!" a guard yelled from atop a tower. "Soldier Id# E113, Elin. I wish to speak to the leader of the Black Hawks." The guard yelled down orders to the gate men, and the door swung open.  
  
Out came the man who had openly rebelled against Terin, "Hello, My name is Jarek. Have you come to join us?" Elin shook his head and frowned "I'm sorry no, I've come to ask you not to attack the Elw Outpost."  
  
Jarek was taken aback, "How could you know about that?" Jareks face then flushed, [Damn] he thought to himself [I just confirmed it]. "You do know that I can't let you go now, you have privvy information that you shouldn't know." Elin had to think quick.  
  
"We've already warned the outpost, they'll be expecting you. Keeping me will be worth nothing." Jarek's face flushed again, [This kid thought of everything] Jarek stood in thought for a moment and saw a trickle of sweat across Elin's lip.  
  
"Fine, we won't attack the Elw outpost. But we will have our revenge one day." Jarek turned away and went back into the fort. As soon as the gate was closed a guard ran up to Jarek, "Shall I tell the men we aren't attacking?" Jarek turned and backhanded him.  
  
"We're going, the kid was bluffing. Prepare the men, we leave NOW!" The guard saluted, turned and ran. "Don't think you've won Terin. All the Elw will pay for what they did to us. All of them!"  
  
Elin smiled a smile of triumph, he had did it. He had stopped the war. He ALONE had stopped a war. He turned and happily walked towards the tree line, he heard a lot of commotion from the fort.  
  
"They can't be taking weapons down, they weren't to attack for at least two more days." The gate swung open and Jarek followed by almost 20 men walked towards where the outpost was to be. Elin's eyes widened, "He knew I was bluffing, @!$#, I'll have to hurry if I'm gonna get there before them." Elin ran ahead of the group and didn't slow until he came into view of the outpost. "I hope they believe me." was all he said when he came into hearing range of the guards.  
  
The guards looked at him, "Who are you, and what business do you have here?" "I've come to warn you......About a attack.....Black hawks coming here.....soon." Elin could hardly breath. The guards faces went white, "Call the commander!"  
  
The gates swung openly quickly, a group of men grabbed Elin's arms and took him inside. A man in different colored clothes came up to him. "What did you tell the guards?" Elin looked up, "I'm here to warn you, the Black Hawks are coming." "Do you have any proof?" the commander replied.  
  
Elin dug in his back pack and pulled out the crest. The Crest of the peace- seekers only meant one thing. The commanders face lowered, "He speaks the truth, Prepare the men! Now son, I need you to go to the capitol. It's the only other place of interest on this road." Elin interjected "I'm expected back at headquarters." The commander sighed, "I'll send word to Terin that you are on a mission for me. As it is I can only send one knight with you. We'll need all the men we can get. And without re-inforcements, I don't think I'll win." The commander turned his head towards a guard. "Go get Lietenant Kor."  
  
The commander looked back at Elin, "Here and tossed the crest back to him. "You'll need it when you get to the capitol. It'll get you to meet the president." ELin put it back into his pack and sat quietly in thought.  
  
Elin was given water and he bought a few herbs for the road. A tall medium built man walked up behind the commander, "Lieutenant Kor, reporting as ordered." The commander turned and saluted. "I have a mission for you. I need you to escort this...man to the capitol." the new man frowned "Sir, with all due respect. I'll be needed here more than I would if I were to escort him. A private could do that job." "Are you disobeying a direct order?" "No sir." he turned and saw Elin offering his hand, "Lieutenant Aron Kor, pleased to meet you." Elin took it and shook, "Elin."  
  
* * * * Elin and Aron stocked up on rations and whatever they needed to get to Dierkas(Elw Capital). Not more than 15 minutes away they heard the roar of battle behind them, "It's begun" Elin said eyeing Aron carefully.  
  
Aron bowed his head and turned to bolt back towards the outpost, but Elin tackled him before he got past him. "If we go back there will be no one to warn the capital. The entire Elw continent would fall in a few short weeks." Aron opened his mouth to protest, But Elin was right, [Damn them for making Holmcrosses so smart].  
  
A tear slid from Aron's eye, and he turned and quickly wiped it. [I can't show weakness to this thing], and he quickly walked off with Elin close behind.  
  
After nearly a week of travel and sparing rations, Dierkas came into view. They had been pushing themselves from the start and it finally caught up with them when they reached the gates. The last thing they saw was guards rushing to greet them when they collapsed.  
  
Elin woke up in rather pleasant bed, Aron laid in the bed next to his and his pouches opened and the contents scattered on a table. The guard on duty lifted his head and banged on the door he sat beside, Another man peered in and shook his head. Elin stared and said "I need to see the..." "president?" the guard finished, "I just sent for him, He's been waiting for you toa wake up."  
  
Several minutes passed, and the air grew uncomfortable. "Is he awake?" a voice called from down the hall, followed by a quick rush into the room of two guards and a very well dressed man. "Leave us." the man said, the guards bowed and left the room.  
  
"What is your name and Soldier ID#?" the man asked and Elin replied "Elin ID# E113, and that is Lt. Aron Kor. We have come to warn you that the Black Hawks are headed this way." The man frowned, "E113, I know that ID from somewhere. I had hoped they wouldn't, The guards searched your things and brought the crest to my attention. Elin do you know what that crest symbolizes?" Elin shook his head "of course, it's the symbol of the peace- seekers" The man frowned again.  
  
"Terin didn't tell you did he, I bet the commander didn't either." This time Elin frowned "Tell me what?" The man bowed his head, "That emblem is a sign of war, Terin told me that if anything were to happen he would send a soldier bearing this crest." He held it up and a exact copy, "i'm sure he sent you to keep you out of harms way."  
  
Elin's brow squinched "Out of harms way, what do you mean?" "Elin, Terin has declared war on the Black Hawks, Elin odds are that they are either captured or dead." Elin's eyes grew large "NO! I won't accept that. Terin wouldn't do that, he would never throw away his life! I have to go back and tell him my mission is complete, I have to..." Tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry kid, We have no proof to prove other than you are the only survivors." Elin's anger was set ablaze, he drew back his fist and nailed the man.  
  
The thud from the room sparked the attention of the guards, who peaked inside to see the President on the floor, They rushed in and tackled Elin barely able to hold him down. When the president stood up he said "Let him go." They did what they were told and he got in Elin's face.  
  
"Hit me again if you think it will bring Terin and the rest back. Elin took a step back, he didn't expect that. After several minutes of silence a gentle groan from the next bed broke the silence. The president turned and said "I'll wait for you and Aron in my office. Aron knows the way." and left the room leaving only one guard.  
  
Aron hadn't cried in a long time, but tears rolled down his face when Elin told Aron what the Pres. had told him. "Are you sure?" Aron asked "That's what he told me" Elin replied. Elin felt that Aron should have some time to himself and went out to explore the city.  
  
*meanwhile in the Palace* The president sat patiently waiting for them, "E113, I know that ID#. Why is it so familiar?" A man in long white robes approached and whispered something in his ear. The Presidents eyes widened, "Him? How could Terin have known? I have to tell Elin, E113. He's the last Holmcross."  
  
*back in the city* Elin walked around for a long time, he bought some berries, a couple revive fruits. He finally came across a large group of people standing in a circle, and was intrigued.  
  
A young woman no older than 25, stood in the middle she did a swift hand movement and a symbol of elemental color appeared above her head.  
  
After a few minutes people either grew tired of this or had better things to do, everyone left except for Elin, He was amazed with her ability to control the elements in such a manner. When she finished he applauded, and she turned and smiled gently. "Hi my name is Lenora, Lenora Adlehyde."  
  
Elin smiled at the young lady, she din't seem afraid like most of the people he'd met. He offered his hand, "Elin, I'm sorry, I don't have a last name." Lenora chuckled, "Why not?" Elin replied "I don't have parents." Lenora's smile left and she frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't know." Elin scrunched his brow, "Did I say something wrong?" Lenora shook her head, "No, It's my fault. So, anyway, how long have you been here?" Elin smiled at the sound of her sweet voice.  
  
"I'm not sure." Elin said, and Lenora replied "This place will do that to a person, I've been here almost a month, and I'll be leaving soon. Well if you'll excuse me." She bowed, turned picking up her things, and walked away.  
  
After Lenora left Elin wandered around Dierkas again. He went back to the room they were given in the Inn, But Aron was gone. Elin paniced, he ran out side, and ran all over the city looking for Aron.  
  
Aron turned around a corner and walked head first into a young man running. "Hey watch it kid." Her noticed it was Elin. "Oh sorry, I was looking for you. Let's go to the palace. Aron led the way to a majestic building, Elin stopped to read the plaque on the wall. {Dedicated to all those who lost their lives protecting Filgaia} Elin frowned, "It is better than nothing."  
  
After a few minutes and walking around this huge place, they were infront of two wooden doors. The guards opened the door, and the man he met before was behind a desk of beautiful design. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Dylan Piet" Elin and Aron smiled politely. "I can see you aren't in the mood, I wanted to talk about some things. We sent a scout to the outpost. It has been completely razed to the ground. We know nothing of any survivors." Elin interruppted, "And my friends?"  
  
"The cave where they were staying has been destroyed, I only hope they are alright." Elin interruppted again. "And what do you want us to do for you?" Dylan was surprised, "Blunt aren't we, Well you're right. I want you to go north. Find the humans and warn them, we don't know what the BH's want, so it's best to prepare for anything." Aron interruppted this time, "Couldn't you send a messanger?"  
  
"No" Dylan replied, "The public is afraid of all Holmcrosses, they see them all as a threat. I'm sorry about this Elin. And I need to apologize again for something else I must tell you." Elin tilted his head, "What more do you need to apologize for?"  
  
Your ID# is E113 right?" Elin nodded "Yes" Dylan lowered his head, "I have some bad news, ID# E113 was the last Holmcross we created, and the last that will be created. We have discontinued the Holmcross project." Elin's eyes shifted from the floor to the president and back. "No more Holmcrosses? No more of my kind? Why?"  
  
Dylan sighed, "The BH incident, people are afriad of Holmcrosses. So the Counsel revoked funding." Elin swallowed hard, "But we all aren't bad!" "I know that, but we don't know which Holmcrosses are going to want peace, and which will want to kill mercilessly." Elin shook his head, [There had been more of us joining Jarek, some of us even left Terin to join Jarek.]  
  
Aron asked "Is it just me and Elin?" The president nodded. "Yes, there is someone helping the Black Hawks, and they are much stronger than anticipated. They'll be here within the month. I don't think we are gonna win this. Anyway, If you need anything for your trip, feel free to tell my assistant. He'll handle all your questions." Aron and Elin bowed and turned, the assistant led them to a comfortable room.  
  
They walked into a large room, they were given a piece of paper and a pen. "Write whatever you may need to journey." the aide left the room. Aside from berries and other normal items nothing stood out. The Aide returned a hour later.  
  
"Is your list complete?" Elin nodded, "yeah, but I have another request. I felt weird about writing it down." "Okay, I'll see if I can fulfill it." Elin smiled, "I'd like a ARM, if you can't get one it's ok." The Aide bowed and took the paper and left the room.  
  
Two hours passed and finally the Aide returned holding a sack and a black box. He placed the bag on the center table and handed the box to Elin. "I had to get authorization from the President, but I got you one. It's one our newest prototypes."  
  
Elin smiled and unlatched the lock, he picked it up, it was rather light. On the side it said [Black Vortex]. "Sounds powerful." Elin said. The Aide looked at him, "It is, but that's nothing to what we've been building in preperation of the BH attack."  
  
Other than the normal monster encounter nothing happened for a few days. Eventually they came across a young adventurer, fighting a group of Ballons. With a quick spell he destroyed them all. "Without a crest?" Elin said.  
  
Elin and Aron approached him and offered their hands. The adventurer removed the hood and revealed it was a girl, Lenora no less(Kinda cheesy I know). Elin smiled and greeted her. "Lenora, I didn't think I'd see you here." Aron looked from Elin to Lenora.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" Elin was a little embarassed. "Sorry, we met in Dierkas." Lenora looked at Elin and Aron and smiled gently, she had a idea. "Um Elin, would it kinda sorta be ok if I came with you guys? I'm really strong and I can use magic. I just lonely sometimes. And since we are both headed north, why not?"  
  
Aron smiled at Lenora, "Sure, the more the merrier." Lenora smiled a big toothy grin and ran up to Aron and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you so much." She ran over to Elin and did the same.  
  
A day passed, and they saw a town in the distance.  
  
They casually entered the town, and rested in the Inn for a couple hours.  
  
Elin was the first up, he walked outside and decided to find out about the Cheif. A local shop owner was sweeping the door way of his shop and Elin walked up and asked.  
  
"Good day, Do you know where I might find the Chief?" The owner looked at him and said. "The chief is away right now, He's at a annual summit in the north." "When will he return?" Elin asked.  
  
"I don't know, could be tomorrow could be a month. We never know how long it will take." Elin thought for a moment, "Where is the summit, I need to speak to the cheif, but if all the cheifs are present it'd be very good." The owner looked over for a second.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, but there is a ship leaving today heading for it. If you hurry you might make it in time." Elin smiled and thanked the man. He rushed off to the Inn.  
  
After Elin woke them up, Aron and Lenora were still a little groggy. "Where are we going?" Lenora asked. "We're going to the human summit to the north." Elin answered.  
  
"Why?" Lenora asked then. Aron looked at Lenora, "Do you know about the Black Hawks?" Lenora stared at Elin and Aron, and began thinking.  
  
{Oh my guardians, they're going to kill all the human leaders. I have to stop them.} Lenora backed up slowly, "I can't let you do that" She charged a fire spell and relesed it hitting Aron. Elin ran to his side, "why did you do that?"  
  
Elin used a heal berry and picked up Aron, carrying him to the medical office in the town. Lenora followed intent to talk Elin out of doing something bad. But her face was pale, She hadn't meant to hit him so hard.  
  
* * * * Elin sat in the waiting room, Lenora was pacing back and forth. "I'm so sorry Elin, I thought." Elin shot a glance at her and she stopped talking.  
  
A man in a white coat came out, "Elin?" Elin stood up and walked over to him. "Aron will be fine. He'll need sometime to rest. But other than that, He's ok." Elin sighed in relief.  
  
"Lenora" Elin said, "I want you to do something for me. Stay here with Aron. I need to get to that summit." Lenora shook her head, "Ok." Elin looked back from the doorway and sighed.  
  
Elin dashed all the way to the docks, a man with expensive clothes stood beside a large ship. Elin walked up to him, "I this the boat to the summit?" The man looked at him.  
  
"Yes, It's leaving in a few minutes. Are you boarding?" Elin shook his head, "Yeah I need to speak at the summit."  
  
The man's eyes widened, "Oh I didn't know you were the speaker." The man rushed on to the boat and asked Elin to follow. "Here is your cabin, Call if you need anything"  
  
Elin smiled, "Wow, All this for me?" The man bowed, "You've earned it sir" He turned and left.  
  
The boat departed soon after, and Elin looked out the window at the docks, a lone man was running to them. He looked rather important. Realization hit Elin hard, "They think I'm him! Oh god."  
  
The man was left standing on the docks, waving his fist and shouting.  
  
The boat ride was uneventful, Elin tried to explain to the ushers on the boat that he was the wrong man, they just laughed and said, "You're just nervous, It'll be ok."  
  
Elin even tried to convince the captain, but to no avail.  
  
*Meanwhile* Lenora sat by Aron's side, she didn't want to leave him. She had to apologize. It was her fault for jumping to conclusions. She wouldn't do that again, at least she hoped she wouldn't.  
  
Aron stirred and Lenora prepared her speech of how sorry she was. Aron sat up and Lenora fell silent, she couldn't say anything. Lenora noticed his shirt was loose and peeked, {wow he's got a nice body}. She quickly looked away.  
  
"Aron are you ok?" He looked at the voice and saw Lenora. "So Elin told you about what we were trying to do?" Lenora responded "Yeah, I'm sorry. I thought.." "Don't worry about it" Aron said, "We all make mistakes."  
  
Lenora smiled, "Thanks Aron." Aron got out of bed and stood up. "I'll be fine, want to go for a walk?" Lenora's heart raced. "S-sure, Afterward can we stop at somewhere to eat. I've not eaten anything all day." "Sure." Aron replied.  
  
*Back on the Boat* The boat had just docked in god knows where. Elin left his cabin and was met by a group of guards. "We'll escort you sir." Before Elin could interject, he was carried off to a large building. Over the top it said, [International Summit]. Elin nearly shook when he thought about talking in front of lots of people.  
  
* * * * Aron and Lenora sat on the edge of the docks, "Aron do you ever wonder about stuff?" Aron turned and said "What kinda stuff?" Lenora returned his gaze, "About the future, Who you'll end up with. Stuff like that."  
  
Aron smiled "I try not to think about it. It'll happen when it happens. I'm in no hurry." Lenora looked back over the ocean, "I always wonder about stuff like that. My father wants me to marry a prestigeous man. But I don't want to marry a man I only know about. We've never met."  
  
Aron frowned, "I'm sorry." As soon as he said it Lenora kissed him on the lips. His eyes grew wide and he didn't know what to do. He eventually kissed back. After a few moments Lenora backed off, "I'll be waiting in the Inn." She winked and smiled at Aron.  
  
Aron sat for a minute before moving, "What should I do? I knew this would happen one day. I just never expected it so soon." Aron finally decided to talk to Lenora in the Inn, he arrived and opened the door. It was very dark inside, The attendant must be in the back.  
  
A sudden movement from the side alarmed him. "Aron I thought you'd never come." Aron looked over at Lenora, and quickly looked away. "Lenora! You aren't clothed." He tossed her his jacket. But she let it hit the ground.  
  
"Aron, I want to be with you. I want to make up for earlier." Aron said "I know you do, but this is the wrong way to do it." Lenora grabbed him and tossed him onto the nearest bed, "Then why can't I stop thinking about you?" Aron tried to protest but her lips were on him before he could say a word.  
  
* * * * *on the other hemispere* Elin stood at the altar, "I have come from Dierkas. My name is Elin. A renegade group of Holmcrosses has begun attacking the Elw. I was sent to warn you." Gasps were heard from the crowd, almost immediately he was pulled off the stage and tossed out of the building.  
  
"I didn't think they would believe me, and the Elw say that humans are the guardians of Filgaia. They sure don't show it." He wandered around the small town. "Now, How am I getting home?"  
  
* * * * Aron woke up with the sun, Lenora still asleep in the bed. "What have I done? I hardly know her and I...I." Lenora sat up when she heard Arons voice.  
  
"Good morning." She said before kissing him on the cheek. "Are you ok?" Aron shook his head, "No, I can't believe I did that. I've never done anything like that before." Lenora's eyes widened, "You've never....before?" Aron shook his head again, "No." Lenora wrapped her hands around his waist. "You were wonderful"  
  
*Back with Elin* Elin sat at the docks, he talked to the captain and he would get passage. But he had to work. Not that he minded, but he didn't know what exactly he had to do.  
  
*hours later* Elin sat in his room, he had worked hard today. He'd sleep good tonight. "I wonder if Aron and Lenora are getting along?"  
  
Elin was finally back at the docks, "I wonder where Aron ane Lenora are." Elin went to a shop and asked about a man and woman. "Yeah I saw them, they went up to that cliff up there, been up there since this morning." Elin smiled "Thanks" He turned and walked up the path.  
  
* * * * Lenora sat with her arm around Aron, "Isn't that Elin's ship?" Aron looked over the bay, "Probably" "Which means he's here." "Yeah...Oh crap." Aron stood up, "let's go see him." Lenora stood up, and followed Aron down the hill. Elin was in view as they headed down the hillside.  
  
Elin climbed the hill, and saw Lenora and Aron standing there. "Hey guys. How are you Aron?" Aron smiled. "Elin it's been a while. I'm ok. Did you talk at the summit?" "More or less" Elin replied. "I think we can go back to Dierkas now." Lenora and Aron smiled. "Yeah, I'm getting bored with the scenery"  
  
Elin and company packed up all their equpment and headed back towards Dierkas.  
  
Aron: (Little did I know that my "Encounter" with Lenora would come back to haunt me.)  
  
* * * * Elin, Aron and Lenora entered Dierkas, she had been apologizing the entire way.  
  
The streets were quieter than usual, but there were guards around the main building. Elin, Aron and a undaunted Lenora walked in. "Elin went to a human summit, he warned them as best he could." Aron said. "What does that mean?" The Pres. replied.  
  
"They didn't believe me." Elin said. "Why didn't you both go to the summit?" The Pres. asked. Elin looked at Lenora, "There were complications" Dylan followed his look and smiled. "understood, I have a favor to ask. The Black Hawks have been gaining power and are currently headed for Dierkas. They are recieving help." Aron screwed up his face, "Who would help them?"  
  
Dylan frowned, "We believe that the Remainder of the Demon race is siding with them." Elin's face went white "THE DEMONS???? I thought that we had ended the war!" Aron said "So we thought, but mother has resurfaced, and more than willing to join Jarek and his band."  
  
Elin stared at Dylan, "If the demon race was'nt completely eridicated, why were you destroying us?" "You were'nt the first project. You were the third." Elin's eyes widened, "Third, what do you mean?"  
  
"We began experimenting many years ago, when mother landed she came to us and offered new technology and ideas. That's when we started the M.M. Project. The Metal Men Project. We began with Simple Golems and then Mother offered some of her Dna to add to them. Those are what we call the Metal Demons. The idea sounded so stupendious, we had to have this technology. So we traded information, The greatest mistake in Elw History."  
  
Lenora was bored with all the talking, (Aron sure is cute, but we're different races. Oh what should is a girl to do?)  
  
The president was still talking when Lenora mentally wandered off, Elin and Aron were both still listening. "She then began making her Metal Demons, They were superior to our Golems because she had much more techinacal knowledge then we do. She then began attacking Elw towns and outposts."  
  
"Luckily we had the Guardians on our side, we were able to only hold them back however. We made another bad choice soon after. We made our own Metal Men, the Holmcross. Only myself and a few select others know about this. But when the Guradians found out they left us, saying we were no better than Mother, because we were playing god."  
  
"That nearly killed the Holmcross project, we then decided to seal one of our prototypes in a deep place. So that maybe a future generation might use it for good. When the Guardians left us we had no hope of winning the war. But soon a breakthrough due to the prototypes processor, we were able to create more intelligent Holmcross, they began slowly turning the tide in our favor."  
  
Aron looked at Dylan, "Have you tried to contact the Guardians since?" Dylan shook his head, "No, we have sinned. They will want nothing to do with us now."  
  
A messanger rushed into the room and whispered into Dylans ear. Dylans face paled, "It seems the Black Hawks have arrived. Can I count on your support?" Elin and Aron nodded, "Of course." They then looked over at Lenora. "No one will think any less of you. These aren't simple monsters, they are elite troups." Lenora smiled "Sure, it sounds like fun, and besides I owe you two. If I hadn't screwed up, you'd be better prepared."  
  
Elin, Aron and Lenora with a elite team each took a side of Dierkas's wall. Elin guarded the south, Aron the west, Lenora the east, and the captain of the guard took the north. Dierkas was surronded there were fours groups, each lead by a single Holmcross and a compliment of demons.  
  
Aron sat quietly along the west wall, shouts were heard as the enemies came into view. Aron stood up and drew his sword, "Ge Ramtos protect all the souls I send you today."  
  
Only one Holmcross and a small group of Demons came forward. The Holmcross took the front and spoke, "My name is Darine, If you surrender no harm will befall any of you."  
  
Aron neared the edge of the wall and shouted, "Is that what you told the knights from the outpost? I can't and won't forgive you for what you've done. My friends must be avenged." Darine bowed his head, "If you must." Aron and his team came out of the wall and the battle began.  
  
Elin listened to the battle fought on all sides of the city. But he was currently battling a group himself. With a few quick strikes from his staff the three monsters dissolved. A new foe took the front and Elin's eyes widened, "Jarek!" Only him and a few soldiers stood against Jarek and a odd demon, it looked more wolf like than anything.  
  
Jarek smiled when he saw Elin, "Ahhh I remember you, Elin wasn't it, My perfect rival. Have you come to beg, I hope not. I want to enjoy this." Elin frowned "Only in your dreams, I've come to stop you. People like you are the reason I can't live in peace." Elin's eyes trailed back to the odd demon.  
  
Jarek followed his glance, "Oh are we curious? Her name is Lucied, She's the Guardian of Desire. Apparently my Desire to destroy the Elw caught her attention. Now we have a guardian on our side, we can't lose. Muwhahahahaha!"  
  
Jarek then unholsterd his arm and shot the guards around Elin, "Do you like my ARM it's custom built, I call it [Exodus]" Elin then pulled out his new ARM and aimed carefully. "What you're gonna shoot me, Ha. That's nothing more than a pea shooter compared to this." Elin smiled cruelly and pulled the trigger.  
  
Darkness swarmed around Elin, it developed into a makeshift hurricane. The poer surged into the ARM and rocketed towards Jarek before he knew what had happened. Jarek stood up, barely. Using Lucied as a lift. "Foolish boy, I will have my revenge. I will destroy the Elw." Jarek then began to dissolve, and his voice continued.  
  
"Nothing you can do will stop us" Elin yelled back. "I can and I will." After a survey of the wounded and the dead the three returned to the Pres's office. "Good job all, we suffered light casulties. Now you all need a well deserved rest."  
  
The next morning Dylan summoned them to his office to discuss strategy. "We should remain on the defensive. They suffered heavily yesterday. If they attack again they'll surely be destroyed." "Then wouldn't it make more sense to attack now?" Aron said.  
  
"No, If you leave we won't be able to handle another attack, You are our trump card." After he said that a man in dark robes rushed into the room and whispered into Dylan's ear. His face went immeadiately white. "Did you try the self destruct mechinism?" He asked, "Yes, they've disabled it." The pres then asked, "Can Malduke intervene?" "No, it's cannons are not in place yet." "How about ground to air?" Dylan finally asked. "Wouldn't be quick enough. But a small team could fit into Seraph. That's fast enough to get by it's cannons. And we've finished the Virgo Circuit." Dylan looked over at Elin, "We have a problem."  
  
Aron looked at Dylan, "Who is Malduke and what are Zealot and Seraph?" Dylan frowned, "Malduke and Zealot are twin orbiting stations, we built them incase another threat such as mother arrived. Seraph is a prototype Golem, built exclusively for sapce travel, And unfortunately the Black Hawks used Dierkas as a diversion, there main force attacked Ka Dingel and got aboard Zealot. We can't stop them through conventional means, We need to send a small group up to Zealot to stop them from destroying any Elw cities."  
  
Everyone fell silent wondreing what to do, "Elin I want you to lead the attack on Zealot, Aron I want you to assist." He then looked at Lenora, "I'll assign a spell caster to accompany you." Lenora stood up quickly, "What the hell did you just say? I'm going, and you can't stop me!" Dylan smiled. "I know i just wanted to make sure. Rest tonight, We'll make preperations to launch tomorrow morning."  
  
* * * * The three awoke and went back to the pres's office. Dylan was talking to the man from yesterday. "is Seraph prepared?" "Yes" "And our best pilot?" "Ready to go." "Good, Ah Elin, Welcome. I've done a little research and decided that I should aid you as much as possible" He took three objects from underneth the table and laid them on the desk. A medium sized box, a object wrapped in a clothe and a long rod.  
  
"Elin this is for you, the boys down in R&D made it for you last night." He handed the box to Elin. "It's called the {Neutron Cannon} Use it's power wisely.  
  
"Aron this is for you" He handed the clothe to Aron. "It's a powerful sword made of the metal used for Holmcross. We call it the Argetlahm, the guardin blade. Take it to save Filgaia."  
  
"And Finally Lenora, take this" He handed the rod to her. "We aren't well versed in the magics, so we infused the equilivent of magic into a rod. Just say the name of the spell and it's power will be increased."  
  
"Well I guess that about does it, Take them to the Gull wing." Dylan saluted them and smiled.  
  
They walked outside and right in the middle of town sat a large airship, they boarded it and flew towards Ka Dingel.  
  
* * * * A long runway and a tower were close together, They stared lightly until the pilot said, "That's Ka Dingel, They say it'll last for hundreds of years, And that over there is the launch pad for Seraph." The pilot took the ship in and landed gently.  
  
Elin looked from Lenora to Aron, "This is it, All or nothing. Let's show Jarek and Mother this is our world now, and they won't take it away from us. This is for Terin and all the others who've sacrificed for this world!" Aron laughed, "Aren't we melodramatic." Elin blushed, "Sorry."  
  
Much to Elin's surprise Serpah was roomy, All three could fit comfortably in each chair and had room to strech. the pilot looked back at them and said, "I'm your pilot, Is everyone ready for lift off?" Each nodded and he turned around flicking switches.  
  
A slight rumble made them a little nervous but the pilot said, "Everything is ok, just normal take off procedure." Soon after a feeling like they were being smushed.(crushed sounds too violent)  
  
Right after a horrindous sound was heard outside. *Tseew* and the Golem quickly shifted course. "Everyone hang on, They know we're here."The big and bulky Golem danced easily around the laser blasts coming from the space colony. After several minutes a loud crunch was heard and the pilot said. "Alright we've docked, After you stop the laser, use this to call me back, I'll be orbiting around here, avoiding the sensors." He handed Elin a small device.  
  
The three unbuckled and opened the hatch entering Zealot. A few assualt teams consisting of Demons and a Holmcross, Were what they ran into mostly. But they enemies were powerless against the new weapons furnished. When they finally found the central core door, they were weary. But Lenora used her rod to restore most of the energy lost. The door opened and they entered, Two figures stood there, Both familiar. One they all knew who it was, teh other, Only Elin knew.  
  
Elin looked from one man to the other, "Jarek we've come to stop you." Jarek laughed lightly, "I'm aware of that, so is our friend." He said as the man stepped out of the shadows. Elin's eyes widened, there was no mistaking it. "Terin? What are you doing? I thought you wanted to live in peace." Terin laughed "That hasn't changed, I still want to live in peace, but the Elw won't let me. So we must make the world peaceful."  
  
"No Terin, you taught me to fight only as a last resort. Peace must be worked toward, not created through bloodloss!" "Poor poor Elin, still diluded by your dreams of peace. Show me your power, earn your peace!" Terin lifted his sword and rushed at Elin. Elin lifted his staff blocking the blade and countered with the other end of the weapon. Terin stepped back and coughed in surprise. "I see you've been practicing. Good I'd hate to kill you quickly."  
  
Jarek then ran at full speed at Elin, sword raised but was met by Aron who blocked the attack and cut into Jarek's arm. Jarek stepped back and shouted. "You dog! Elin is my perfect rival, I won't let you take that away from me!" He rushed Aron slicing and cutting, Aron barely able to keep up. Was wounded numerous times. Lenora did what she could to heal the wounds with her magic, but Jarek was attacking to quickly. When Aron finally fell to one knee, coughing on his own blood. Jarek laughed loudly, "ha ha ha stupid Elw, did you really think you were a match for your better?" Aron looked up at Jarek's smiling face then over at Elin holding off Terin. {he has a better chance than I do, Ge Ramtos Protect my soul!} He stood up cutting deeply into Jarek, then rushed right past him into Terin, knocking them both into a console. Aron shouted, "Take care of Lenora for me Elin!" Before thrusting the sword through Terin and into the console. Sparks shot out and a fire started but Elin and Lenora were looking at Aron, the Argetlahm was conducting electricity. Both Terin and Aron closed their eyes. Aron fell to the floor and Terin was stuck to the console.  
  
Elin ran to his side, "Aron no, You can't die! Why did you do that? Why!" Aron opened a eye and looked at Elin, "I did it for you Elin, you deserve to live in peace. It's our fault that you Holmcross were dragged into this, this is the only way I can make amends." He clutched Elin's hand tightly then his hand loosened, before sliding to the floor.  
  
Elin sat there rocking back and forth, holding Aron's head to his chest. "Don't worry Aron, I'll avenge you." He laid Aron's head down gently onto the floor. He stood up and turned to face Jarek who sat on the floor clutching his wound. "If only you'd left them alone, if you'd just lived in peace!" He reached into his pack finding the [Neutron Cannon]. "Make the laser system stop! De-activate the laser!" Jarek looked at Elin, "I'd like to, but there is a problem. That panel that your friend destroyed, was the operations panel. I can't stop it."  
  
A voice was heard over the station, "30 second until Zealot cannon fire." Elin walked over to Aron and sat back down. "I guess that this is it Aron. We've failed." He closed his eyes and prayed to what ever guardian was listening. "3..2..1..Commencing Cannon fire" A violent shaking and a loud blast were heard from outside the colony, but it ended abruptly. "Power reserves are depleted. Ending Cannon fire." Elin looked up and saw three figures in the room. "False ones and Human, you have suffered more than most should. This place shall destruct soon. We will take you to Filgaia, your home." Elin clutched Aron tightly as a blinding light enveloped them.  
  
* * * * Jarek awoke on a strange beach, nudged by Lucied. "Ahh, I see you haven't given up on me." He looked up and saw a being covered in black robes floating above the water. "False One, I am Ge Ramtos, I spared you because I want you to be my emissary, My bringer of death. But for now become stronger, I will call upon you when the time comes." Jarek looked at him and stood up he found a bent piece of drift wood and threw it full strenth at Ge, it passed right through him. "And you will need to change your name." The piece of wood came spinning back and Jarek caught it. "Very well guardian, and I have a name in mind."  
  
* * * * Elin and Lenora sat outside Dierkas, Elin still clutching Aron's body. A bright explosion in the sky pulled them out of their thoughts. A guard rushed up to them and immediately checked Aron. "I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do, he is already gone." He helped Lenora and Elin to their feet, and lifted Aron onto his back. "It would be a honor to help in any way I can, Heros of Filgaia."  
  
Elin and Lenora were sent into the pres's office, Dylan sat at the desk. "I'm glad you're okay, I feared the worst when Zealot fired. Luckily it hit a island that cuts through the middle of Filgaia. No one was hurt. And since technically the Guardian Blade was responsible, We will release the statement that it caused the destruction. Aron will recieve a Hero's funeral. Now we must celebrate, I know you don't feel like it, But the people are happy now. And we must reward you both for your heroic actions." He tossed Elin a folder and a small palm size box. "Instructions on how to build ARMs and directions to a house that is quite secluded." he then pointed at the box, "Those are keys to your new airship." Elin's face lightened a little.  
  
"Lenora, We've talked to the Human ambassadors, they want you to become royalty, And since we are going to be leaving soon, We want you to rule Dierkas." Lenora's face glowed. "Me a queen? I..I.Thank you so much."  
  
*One month Later* Elin was visiting Lenora like he did every week, But this time there were some things to discuss. The Elw were leaving, going to some other dimension. Elin flew past Ka Dingel on the way to Dierkas, it was almost completely submerged. {Probably to stop something like this from happening again.} He smiled gently as he landed in front of his new home. He could finally rest in peace.  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Questions? Comments? E-mail me, and tell me if you liked it or hated it....What you might change, what you would leave alone. I like comments, and put the Title as the Subject line, so I don't delete it thinking it's spam.  
  
RaginMageRichomond@Hotmail.com 


End file.
